This invention relates to molding methods and products and to the making of molded hook fasteners for engaging low loft fabrics.
In the field of molded hook fasteners, typically a series of adjacent rows of hooks forms one side of a fastener and a mating member provides loops or anchored fibers with which the hooks engage.
A fastener element with rows of hook members is typically formed with a molding tool that has no moving parts. The hooks are pulled from their mold cavities by distorting the hooks. For molding continuous strips of such hook members, a rotating molding roll is employed while for discrete items, injection molding techniques are employed. Improvements applicable to such molds and to the processes of molding these hook members may be useful in molding other products.